jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Labra/Image Gallery
Official Arts General Chara34 labra.jpg|Official artwork. berry.jpg|Labra on a strawberry. LINE stickers 64.png|Labra looks shy. 52.png|Wailing Labra. 65.png|Curious Labra. 15771.png|What has Labra done? 15782.png|A funny look of Labra. 15785.png|Labra protects Rosa! 15781.png|Labra's paw! Jewelpet Jewelpet.full.453918.jpg|Labra on the 14th DVD cover for the first series. Jewelpet Twinkle chamu04.jpg|Labra's info. Labra.png|The render of Labra. chara_03.gif|Twinkle artwork. Jewelpet Sunshine chara02.gif|Sunshine artwork. Jewelpet Kira Deco chara_img_lovla.png|Kira Deco artwork. Jewelpet Happiness 43.png|Labra's information. Jewelpet Magical Change SketchGuru 20150324195437.jpg|Labra sketch. Misc. BpMXeL0CAAAtqM9.jpg|Labra artwork. Anime Screenshots Jewelpet Ruby & Labra 1.jpg|Labra & Ruby. rabura.gif|Labra's birth. 01300538144558139395436424975_s.jpg|Labra resting on a rose. Jewelpet Twinkle Screen_Shot_2012-05-29_at_10.41.28_AM.png|Aww, isn't she adorable? Yuuma & Labra 2.jpg|Labra & Yuuma. labby.jpg|Labra as shown in Jewelpet Twinkle☆. 195231.jpg|Labra crying. With Labra.jpeg|Labra in Akari's second eyecatch. In the begining.jpg|Labra in the opening sequence of Jewelpet Twinkle☆. Peridot and Labra Scared.jpg|Labra and Peridot as shown scared of the dragon in Jewelpet Twinkle☆. Labra29.jpg|Labra sitting. image004o.jpg|Labra. 9999o.jpg|Happy Labra. 77777.jpg|Labra is parachuting. Labra eating ice cream.jpeg|Labra loves to eat strawberry ice cream. Labra hugging Yuuma.jpg|Labra loves Yuuma, too! They love drawings.jpg|Both Labra & Ruby love to draw! 22o.jpg|Labra in the ending. Ruby & Labra are worried.jpg|Labra & Ruby. Akari's happy 8.jpg|Ruby, Labra & Akari in the washroom. Jewelpet Sunshine QZNRD.jpg|Labra has turned her friends into babies! hqdefaultl.jpg|Labra is being stepped on by a harsh person... Labu Bedtime.jpg|Bedtime Labra. With Ruby and Labra.jpg|Labra, Ruby, and Peridot smiling! 13.jpg|Parody scene: Omae wa mo shindeiru... (You are already dead...) Labra and Angela.jpg|Labra & Angela in Jewelpet Sunshine. Labu Charm.jpg|Labra's magical Jewel Charm. Bqj7Lc_CAAA1gSb.jpg|Labra fainted... ScreenHunter_02Jul271458.gif|Labra's magic. JPS32-1.jpg|Labra with lots of ribbons on her head. 13o.jpg|Labra with her Jewel Pod. LabraDerp.jpg|Labra realizing her mistake in casting her magic on Mikage. Jewelpet Kira Deco 20120407_740040.jpg|Labra in her Jewel Charm. Angela end Labra.jpg|Angela and Labra in Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! ScreenHunter_09Dec072141.gif|A group of dancing Labras! 1280x720-BSu.jpg|Teary-eyed Labra. 5p.jpg|"I'm angry!" 30p.png|Labra's magic doesn't work... 59.jpg|"Labula~" pp2.png|Labra is terrified!! ismGxYFRMkM0Z.JPG|Labra's powerful magic! b6367f065da972c8dfc01a441607734e_thumb.jpg|Labra is so charming!!! Jewelpet Happiness Tumblr ml6eg697XT1rii6dxo2 1280.jpg|Watch out, she may be adorable, but she can be serious as well. tumblr_ml6eg697XT1rii6dxo3_1280.jpg|Labra as shown left in the forest alone. tumblr_ml6eg697XT1rii6dxo4_1280.jpg|Labra is too scared to be alone. tumblr_ml6eg697XT1rii6dxo5_1280.jpg|Labra is feeling more and more afraid to be alone! tumblr_ml6eg697XT1rii6dxo6_1280.jpg|Labra is shocked! tumblr_ml6eg697XT1rii6dxo7_1280.jpg|Labra is scared. tumblr_ml6eo1K6YT1rii6dxo3_1280.jpg|Rosa and Labra are shown crying. Labu & Rosa.jpg|Labra & Rosa. 61.jpg|Labra on Ruruka's chest. opi.jpg|Sleepy Labra. 8d968202-s.jpg|Unpleasnt Labra. labra_jphappiness_9.png|Excited Labra. Lady Jewelpet Winter_zpso9ylrq1s.jpg|Labra on top of Momona's head. DscGoII.jpg|Sobbing baby Labra. y0pFTXW.jpg|Baby Labra is drinking milk. 7878.jpg|Baby Labra. Winter_zpsjnauqgq7.jpg|Smiling Labra. 1026.jpg|Labra in the ending. Labra.jpg|Labra with Lillian's butterfly. 1071166_600.jpg|Labra & Angela helping the patients. a8dce381-s.jpg|Labra rolling on the ground. ruru1408141633108s.jpg|Labra in a book. Jewelpet Magical Change Normal Form 241c28d8.jpg|Labra on a fluffy Angela chair! 11379707_946204545429865_602508838_n.jpg|Labra loves eating pizza! 1429922027137.jpg|Lazy Labra is next to Ruby. 69.jpg|Labra and her watch. tumblr_nor539p8Jq1rvs136o1_500.jpg|Labra with the packet of ingredenets. CIGJweAUYAACbj6.jpg|Labra's watch glows! Larima, Luna, Ruby & Labra.jpg|Labra, Luna, Ruby & Larimar. Larima having a bad day....jpg|Labra accidently hurts Larimar's tail while riding on a bicycle. CH53OFhUsAA4Q-A.jpg|Weeping Labra holds a ribbon when she is sitting on a swing. CH7UE8KUEAEolKw.jpg|Labra with a banana. c472fb4f6ab5ab82eea38147c7c609b1.jpg|Labra with sparkling eyes. CJCAU70UMAAKlgl.jpg|Secret agent Labra! Airi's happy 14.jpg|Labra, Ruby, Luna & Airi. Airi playing at the sea.jpg|Labra playing at the sea. Airi, Ruby & Labra 1.jpg|Labra, Airi & Ruby. Airi and the jewelpets 7.jpg|Labra, Larimar, Luna, Luea, Ruby & Sapphie. Airi cooking 1.jpg|Labra having a dinner. Airi, Ruby & Labra 2.jpg|Labra, Airi & Ruby. Airi got a fish.jpg|Labra seems happy. Airi eating a fish.jpg|Labra seems Happy. 2 Airi's not amused 2.jpg|Labra, Ruby, Luna, Larimar & Airi. Airi and the jewelpets 3.jpg|Labra and the others. 67.jpg|Labra shaking her butt under a spotlight. hqdefaultp.jpg|Unhappy Labra. tumblr_ns57dklljF1rsghfro1_500.gif|Labra helping Larimar to do sit-up.(Animated) CMQm1-SVAAA_Ang.jpg|Teeny-weeny Labra!! CLy-jBsUkAAZvjV.jpg|Labra drawing on a notepad. 未命名3.png|Confident Labra. Labra & Luna.jpg|Labra and Luna using their Jewelpods. Labra points at the baloons.jpg|Labra points at the balloons. 77774.png|Labra holding her Jewel Pod. 3.png|Labra as a pudding?! Human Form Human Labra.jpg|Labra as a human in the opening sequence. Airi and the human form jewelpets 1.jpg|Labra and the others dancing around during the opening sequence. Airi and the human form jewelpets.jpg|Labra in the opening sequence. Human Labra's happy 2.jpg|Labra during the transformation. Human Labra's happy 3.jpg|Labra during the transformation. 2 Human Labra's happy 1.jpg|Labra during the transformation. 3 Human Labra in the market.jpg|Labra at the market. Human Labra's happy 4.jpg|Labra. Human Labra's happy.jpg|Labra looking at the sky. Human Labra doing some juggle.jpg|Labra does some juggle. Human Larimar & Labra acting like bananas.jpg|Labra and Larimar dancing like bananas. Human Ruby and Labra Team Up.jpg|Labra & Ruby. Apron Of Magic Cards Human Labra Card.jpg|Labra Card. Misc. Images Labu & Paca.jpg|Labra and Angela.(MISC image) tumblr_nrggfwKCwq1s9qhs4o2_400.jpg|Labra's duel portal card. Category:Image Gallery Category:Images Category:Image wiki templates Category:Anime Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewelpets Category:Characters